


Fight Me?

by Fanbulance_Alert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nurse Marco Bott, Patient Jean, dorky jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbulance_Alert/pseuds/Fanbulance_Alert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a minor surgery Jean finds himself crushing on his stupidly cute nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me?

                Jean awoke feeling groggy and drugged, which he had every right in feeling considering he'd just woken up after surgery. He opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut at the intruding artificial light around him. _'Fucking hell'_ he thought. He began cursing out whoever thought it would be a good idea to leave the light on, even if it was only a lamp and one of the overhead lights on the other side of the room. His inner rant was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He tried opening his eyes again only to see a bleary figure closing the door behind them. "Oh good, you're awake!" An overly cheerful voice chirped a bit too loudly. Jean winced slightly, a heavy scowl twisting his features. The voice lowered in volume "Is the light hurting your eyes? I'll turn the overhead off." With a flicking sound Jean found he could open his eyes and get a clear look at the other person in the room and holy shit he was gorgeous. The freckled entity before him had unruly brown hair that looked soft enough for Jean to use as a pillow. His brown eyes had this puppy dog look to them that made Jean wonder if anyone could ever deny this man anything he wanted. Jean's eyes trailed down to see fucking Winnie The Pooh scrubs and white sneakers. Jean wanted to laugh but was quickly brought back to the present as Freckles spoke with his overly cheerful smile. " My name's Marco. How are you feeling, Mr. Kirschtein?" _'Marco, huh? And what the hell is up with the Mr. Kirschtein?'_ Jean thought of all the flirtatious things he could say with an arrogant smirk to go along. Things that would either make Marco swoon or blush like a virgin. But Jean also realized just how uncomfortable he felt with only one flimsy pillow under his head. So instead of getting to see those cheeks ignite in a rosy red Jean blurted out "I want more pillows. A lot more." Marco's smile never faltered even as Jean was mentally smacking himself in the face _'Really Jean? Really? Of all things you could say to make a great first impression.'_ Marco's voice cut across his thoughts. "Of course. I'll be right back." Jean swore he had a bounce in his step as he left the room. Jean tried to stay awake long enough to see Marco return but next thing he knew he was waking up again. Cracking his eyes open he surveyed his room in the light of the lamp and noticed two of the guest chairs had been moved next to his bed with a bunch of pillows stacked precariously on them. Jean stared at the pile ' _That little shit.'_ Jean scowled. If freckles wanted to be a smartass about it well he'd show him. Jean snagged all of the pillows off the chair and piled them up all around and on top of him and smiled smugly. Jean was interrupted by the sound of the door opening to reveal the freckled smart ass. Freckles walked over to the bed, not even glancing at Jean's pillow fortress, making Jean frown. "I need to check your vitals, Mr. Kirschtein." Jean burrowed deeper under his pillows "Fight me." Marco's smile stayed as cheerful as ever as he merely moved the pillows "Maybe later." Jean scowled again _'This little shit.'_

                Jean was woken up by the sound of the door opening to reveal Marco making his way towards the bed. "Hello, Mr. Kirschtein, did I wake you up? Sorry about that. Can I get you anything?" Jean frowned realizing just how dry his mouth was but didn't want to give Marco the satisfaction of knowing that. He tried to grumble out a 'fight me' but didn't even get half way through it before he started coughing and sat up slightly to clear his airway. Marco was by his side in an instant, rubbing his back. When Jean stopped coughing Marco gave a warm smile "I won't fight you. I know you'll win without a doubt." Before Jean could respond or memorize the feeling of Marco's hand on his back the freckled man was suddenly standing "How about I get you some water?" Jean's scowl twisting his features seemed to suffice as an answer because Marco turned on his heel and made his way out of the door once again. _'That little shit. Fucking adorable little shit. But a little shit none the less.'_

                Jean wasn't awake long enough to see Marco return with his water, but the sight he woke up to was one he would always remember. Upon first opening his eyes he was greeted with natural dawn sunlight filtering in through the blinds of a window he hadn't known existed. Looking towards the foot of the bed he saw Marco standing in front of table a few feet from the end of the bed fussing over some flowers, 'get well soon' cards and other shit Jean frankly wanted nothing to do with. He spotted a horse shaped balloon and instantly knew who that was from. _'Fucking Jeager'_ Jean watched Marco quietly as he organized everything to his own standard then leaned forward to sniff the flowers. Jean snorted at that causing Marco to jump and almost knock the vase over. Marco let out a surprised squeak and hurriedly caught the vase then turned to face Jean, a light dusting of red painting his cheeks. Jean smirked _'He looks fucking adorable blushing.'_ "I didn't know you were awake." The freckled man chirped, that same overly cheerful smile adorning his lips. Jean shrugged not trusting his dry mouth to work properly. Marco stared intently at Jean and Jean could've sworn Marco's eyes were on his lips, or his chin, but why would Marco just stare at his chin? Jean shook the idea away. No, Freckles was definitely eyeing his lips. Jean wanted to lick his lips but knew his sandpaper tongue would do nothing except embarrass him. Marco moved towards the bed and Jean's mind instantly went to the gutter. He started thinking of all the porn he'd watched about nurses and their patients and holy shit, was this actually happening? But no, Marco stopped at the bedside table and grabbed a tissue before stretching his hand out towards Jean. "You have some dried drool on your chin." His smile was still present as his other hand ghosted over his own chin, indicating where the drool was. Jean could feel a heavy blush threatening to settle on his cheeks and snatched the tissue out of Marco's hand. Wiping his face quickly and turning slightly away from Marco. Marco's smile continued on as if he hadn't just embarrassed Jean _'Fucking cute freckled oblivious shit.'_ "Are you still thirsty? I got you some water but you were asleep when I came back." When Jean glanced over to Marco a cup of water had appeared in his outstretched hand. Jean grabbed the cup clumsily as Marco raised his bed slightly. Jean began chugging the water and immediately regretted it as water spilled onto his cheek and down the chest of his hospital gown. _'Fucking shit. Of fucking course I would spill water on myself in front of Marco. Goddamn water of all things. WATER! Fuck.'_ Marco steadied the cup and grabbed another tissue. "Ah. Careful there." He chuckled as he wiped the water from Jean's cheek. Jean's eyes widened as his face erupted in a blush. He pretended to cough into his fist and lowered his head to try and hide his face. Marco frowned "Are you okay?" He put a hand on Jean's back and rubbed soothing circles on it. Jean briefly wondered if he was doing this on purpose or if he really was this oblivious. Jean waved a hand at him and took the water back, making sure to take his time. Marco hummed, satisfied by Jean's slower attempt at drinking. When Jean finished drinking his face was still flushed and reddening further at the feeling of Marco's eyes on him. Marco's eyebrows pinched together slightly and he frowned again, putting the back of his hand on Jean's forehead. He hummed quietly "You're skin feels kind of cold but looks pretty hot. Are you feeling okay, Mr. Kirschtein?" "Just Jean." He corrected. "I feel fine." Marco's frown deepened. "Really, I'm fine. My skin always feels cold." Jean waved Marco's hand off, regretting it as the warmth left his forehead. Marco cocked his head to the side and those goddamn brown puppy eyes fixated on him. Jean stared back and knew if he had been lying those eyes would've wrenched the truth from him against his will. "I feel fine." He assured Marco, who seemed content with his answer this time. "Alright. But if you feel any discomfort, please, don't hesitate to let me know." Jean nodded to show he heard. Marco straightened up. "Well, Jean, you'll be able to go home tomorrow." Marco's godly smile graced his lips once again and Jean found himself almost entranced by it, wishing he could sit and stare at it for years and years and- wait, what? He was leaving tomorrow? Jean frowned slightly, chastising himself. 'You literally only met the guy yesterday. Stop getting so attached.' Jean tuned back in to hear Marco telling him to take it easy when he first got home and- Jean listened to the sound of his honey sweet voice, almost raspy, but could not tell you anything he said. Jean was glad for his pillow blanket because imagining that sweet raspy voice in his ear as he was bent over by those freckled hands. Jean halted in his tracks before _something_ decided to pop up. Marco gave Jean a look that he couldn't quite place. Fondness? Maybe. Marco mentioned something about having to check on other patients and Jean found himself silently cursing every patient who took Freckled Jesus away from him.

                Jean wasn't sure how long he sat daydreaming about the freckled nurse in the Winnie The Pooh scrubs before the sound of the door shook him from his reverie. Marco was walking over to Jean's bed with what looked like coffee from the gift shop. "I didn't know how you took it so I brought some creamer and sugar." Jean's mind was straight back in the gutter, heat rushing down to his groin 'I'd take it any way you'd give it.' He shook his head slightly and accepted the cup, watching Marco place the cream and sugar on the bedside table. Jean thought about how he wished Marco bringing him coffee could be a normal thing. Marco stood up straight and looked at Jean as if waiting for something, but what, Jean had no idea. After an awkward minute of just staring at each other Marco cleared his throat and mumbled something about other patients, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Jean watched Marco's back hastily retreat before taking a sip of the coffee and instantly letting out a curse as he burnt his tongue. Pulling the cup away from his mouth he noticed something scrawled on the cup sleeve. Adjusting his grip and squinting his eyes at the writing Jean saw a ten digit number with the words 'Fight me?' written underneath. Jean's eyes widened and his attention snapped to the door where he half expected Marco to be with that goofy overly cheerful smile of his. _'That little shit'_ Jean smiled contently. Maybe Marco bringing him coffee actually could be a normal thing. He took another drink and let out a string of curses as it scalded his tongue again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written quite a few beginnings to fanfiction but never followed through with any as I thought they were shit. But I saw a post on Tumblr about someone telling their nurse to fight them and really wanted a JeanMarco version of it, so here we are. :/


End file.
